


Cold Blood

by ilien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki always has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I know about Loki and this universe, I know from the movies and fanfiction. I haven’t read any of the comics and have a very vague familiarity with Norse mythology. Therefore, anything I might write about the Thor/Avengers characters will completely ignore whatever happened outside the movies. 
> 
> Also, I don’t own anything.

So, that’s how it’s going to be. It’s already started – he knows not what he is doing. He thought his intentions were pure—or at least as pure as his intentions had ever been. He thought his mischief was justified. He thought—he thought Thor wasn’t ready to be the King. It was a plan simple enough: start a fight, win the fight. Deceive a brother, save the brother. Save him and the kingdom from his own foolishness, keep the world safe until Thor is truly ready to rule. 

Pathetic. Loki, God of mischief, deceived himself. It’s so obvious, now that he knows the truth about himself—how, of all the things he could have done to keep his brother away from the throne, he chose helping the enemy. The one enemy that is, in fact, his own kin. His limbs turning cold, his heart turning icy, his choices not being his own. 

It would be so easy, now, to deceive himself yet once again, tell himself that everything he’d ever done, he’d done for the good of the Kingdom, that everything that looks suspicious—was just a coincidence. Tell himself—he was still just protecting his brother, and eventually Thor, with his huge heart and his pure soul, would understand that, and forgive him. And there will be a happily ever after. But that’s one lie he cannot afford. For the sake of his brother, their Father, and their world, he must not lie to himself anymore, and his choice of actions was not a coincidence. It was a logical consequence of his monstrous nature. It betrayed him, sneaked up on him when he least expected—and it all but destroyed everything he’d ever loved.

But, Odinson or Laufeyson, he’s still Silvertongue. 

With his father on the stairs at his feet, Loki vows: even if his true nature will deceive him again—and it will, there is no doubt in that—it won’t deceive anyone else. When his Father wakes up, when his brother is no longer an outcast, when everything comes back to normal here in Asgard, they’ll have every reason to distrust their pet monster. They’ll have every evidence to believe he’s the reason behind all the chaos in the world. 

He’ll show them over and over again that he cannot be trusted. He’ll lie to his friends, he’ll start a war, he’ll kill innocents, he’ll do things no one, not even those who truly loved him, will be able to forgive. He’ll destroy a world, he’ll fraternize with the most horrible enemy, he’ll hurt as many people as he can. He’ll lead all of them to believe he is eager to kill every last one of them. He’ll teach them not to trust a frost giant—before it’s too late, before he really cannot be trusted.

And then, by the time his blood deceives him and turns to ice again, it won’t deceive _them_. He won’t stab anyone in the back if no one is turning a back to him. He won’t betray anyone because there will be no one to believe in him.

He’ll lie, he’ll cheat, he’ll play thousands of tricks. He’ll lose. And no one will know that when he loses his last battle—he’ll still win the war. Each step of the plan will be breaking his heart of ice, but he will make sure his world is safe. From him.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when Loki stabbed Thor with a toothpick. Remember, that fight in the Avengers? That little thing Loki poked Thor with—I initially thought it was poisoned, and expected some big farewell, or Thor going dark side, or, well, something. But when it turned to be exactly as harmless as it looked, it occurred to me that that must have been exactly the plan: to make everyone believe Loki is evil without really hurting anyone important to him. And why would he do that?


End file.
